Happenings At TwoFort
by Jazzilla
Summary: The BLUs go from day to day trying to capture the RED intelligence, but they hit a little snag along the way, and trouble, action, and maybe something more can't be too far behind.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the BLU Team

**Finally i get to upload my story! I love Team Fortress 2 so much i decided to write my own original storyline using the characters and settings. NOTE: TF2 and the classes/settings are all copyright of the Valve Corporation. Note that i do use an original character later and i'm only uploading one chapter for now. If i get positive reviews i'll upload more.**

**Well, that's enough of that, read and enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: Meet the BLU Team**

Bullets soared through the air as a portion of the BLU team crossed the rickety wooden bridge that connected their base to the base of the REDs.

"Run, run I'm coming for you!!" the BLU's Heavy Weapons Guy roared over the sound of his revved Minigun.

"I am nearly charge comrade!" his ally Medic shouted while trailing behind.

A RED Sniper poked his head out from his nest up on the battlements of his base and scoped in on the unsuspecting BLU Heavy's giant cranium.

"Steady, steady…" he whispered to himself as he lined up the shot.

His head suddenly burst in to a glorious red mist, and his lifeless corpse fell at the Heavy's feet just below. Both he and the Medic looked back at their based and saw their own Sniper tipping his hat to them.

The Medic's attention was turned back to the battle when he heard his Medi-Gun make a low static humming. He looked up at the Heavy and smirked, "I am ready to charge herr Heavy!" he shouted. The Heavy faced the enemy base once again and revved his Minigun.

The BLU Scout suddenly appeared right next to the pair and spun his pistol around his finger.

"Yo, so we just gonna stand here all day or are we gonna get to work?" he asked sarcastically.

Both the Heavy and Medic gave the young man a stern look, "Zat is vat ve vere about to do until you interrupted us!" the Medic yelled in aggravation.

"Alright, so what's the plan doc?" the Scout questioned impatiently, he didn't like staying in one place for too long.

"Dumpkoff! Must I explain everysing to you!" the Medic growled. "Heavy unt I vill go in first, unt vunce I haff deployed ze Ubercharge, you vill run past us unt head for ze enemy intelligence!" he explained.

The Scout holstered his Pistol and opted to use his Scattergun for the mission. He loaded a few rounds in to it and looked over at the Medic, "Ready when you are doc."

Just below them in the RED sewers stood the BLU's Demoman, Spy, Soldier, and Pyro. The Demoman opened a secret pocket in his flak jacket and pulled a small bottle of hard liquor from it. He quickly down its contents and tossed the bottle in to the water at his feet.

The Spy rolled his eyes and took a puff of his cigarette. "Why do you insist on drinking at vital moments on ze battlefield? Eeet eez going to get eizer you or us keeled one of zeez days." He commented in disapproval.

The Demoman grinned devilishly at his colleague, "Quit yer frettin' boyo, ah know what ahm doin' when I get drunk. You just worry aboot yer job an' ahll worry aboot mine!" was all he had to say on the subject.

"Will you maggots stop with your sissy quarrel and turn your attention to more important matters!?" the Soldier scorned.

The three then started to shout and bicker with each other, and the BLU Pyro stood there in silence as his allies quarreled with each other. When they finally finished, they advanced further in to the sewers until they eventually reached a staircase which led up in to their enemy's base.

"All right men, when Medic's uber is depleted, it will be up to us to provide back up. We've been planning this day for months. So let's not let our Leader down and secure make sure that intel gets to her hands!" the Soldier told the others.

The Spy flipped open his disguise kit and sorted through the various disguises until he came across one he liked. He burst in to a cloud of blue smoke, and when it dissipated he was disguised as a RED Pyro.

"Spy, what do you think you're doing? This is not part of the plan!" the Soldier shouted at him.

The Spy flicked his cigarette at him and laughed, "Do you sink I am going to sit here and miss all ze fun?" he then activated his wrist watch and disappeared in a flash.

"Damn it Spy, if you screw this up I'll make sure that they'll have to send what's left of you home to your momma in a box!" he shouted after the invisible rogue.

"Ah, ferget aboot him. Now let's wait fer Heavy and Medic to come chargin' through the front door." the Demoman advised, and he and the rest of his team mates laid low until they would be needed.

Meanwhile, the Heavy, Medic, and Scout had just entered through the front door. The Heavy yelled aloud as his Minigun whirred, but was surprised to find no resistance in the immediate vicinity. As they continued onward their ears caught the familiar beeping noise of a sentry gun. The Scout cautiously crept forward and as he rounded the corner to the inner courtyard, he spotted two fully upgraded sentries overlooking it.

He looked back at his team mates and held two fingers up, then pointed in the directions where they were located.

The Heavy looked over his shoulder and had a wide grin on his face, "Charge me doctor!!" he shouted as he advanced forward. With a simple flick of a small switch on his Medi-Gun, both the Medic and Heavy were engulfed in a metallic coat of goop which made them impervious to any sort of physical harm.

The Heavy mimicked the sounds of his Minigun with his lips as the bullets tore through the sentry emplacements. The Scout dashed past him and headed up a flight of stairs at their front. He darted across the wooden floor above and leapt through an open doorway which led down to the inner sanctum of the base.

The Medic looked down at the meter on his Medi-Gun and realized that they had only precious seconds of invulnerability left. The Heavy destroyed the last sentry just as the uber ran out.

"We make good team!" he complimented to the Medic, who gave him a thumbs up in response.

Their victory was short lived however when a RED Soldier appeared on a ledge just above them. He loaded a rocket in to the barrel of his Rocket Launcher and aimed it at his foes.

"Say goodnight maggots!" he shouted, and the BLU Heavy and Medic braced themselves for death.


	2. Chapter 2: RED Ingenuity

**Meh, changed my mind, i'll post chapter two and three to give more for you guys to go by.**

**Chapter 2: RED Ingenuity**

Just as the Soldier was about to pull the trigger, he felt a sharp pain in his backside. He staggered forward, and then stumbled over the ledge he was perched on. With a deafening *CRACK* he hit the hard dirt below.

Where he once stood the BLU Spy took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from his butterfly knife.

"Spy is credit to team!" the Heavy shouted with delight, and the Spy couldn't help but bow.

"Haff you seen anymore REDs?" the Medic questioned.

The Spy shook his head, "No, eet eez strange zat zey are not putting up more of a fight. Zeez sentries were abandoned, and I 'av not seen ze RED Engineer." He told them.

"Zat is strange indeed." The Medic said to himself.

The Scout re-emerged from within the inner workings of the base, but something was wrong; he had emerged empty handed.

"Schweinhund, vere iz ze enemy intel?" the Medic barked.

The young man shrugged, "Umm, it kinda ain't there." He replied.

"Vat? Zat is impossible!" the Medic said in surprise.

"I smell a RED trap!" the Soldier cut in as he, the Demoman, and the Pyro walked in to the courtyard to join their team mates.

"If those spineless maggots aren't here then there's only one other place they can be…." he said with a grimace.

The Medic's eyes suddenly went wide, "Ack! Zat means ze enemy is going to attack our base? And ze only ones vatching over it are….Sniper unt Engineer!" The others gasped when they heard this startling revelation.

"Come, let us hurry to zere aid!" and with that, everyone headed back to their base to assist their comrades.

Gunfire could be heard coming from within the base as the BLUs arrived just outside the front entrance. The REDs had in fact planned a surprise attack and were now going for _their_ intel.

Their radios suddenly flickered with static, "Dagnabbit, where you boys at? The REDs have Sniper and I pinned down in the basement! Ol Suzy's doin' her best to fend 'em off but I don't reckon she'll last much longer! Damn it Sniper, get that Demoman!" the radio then went silent and everyone expected the worst.

The BLUs headed in to their base and were caught off guard by a RED sentry when they reached their courtyard. The aiming parameters on it fired up as the Scout ran out in front of it. He was barely able to jump out of the way as a barrage of bullets whizzed past him.

"Sentry up there!" he yelled out so his team mates wouldn't make the same mistake he had. He was now separated from his allies, and the sentry was pounding down on the wall he was hiding behind.

"Ye got enough energy fer another charge doc?" the Demoman asked.

The Medic shook his head, "Nein."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over to see the Spy grinning at him. "Don't worry doctor, I'll handle zis." He then vanished from their sight. They waited for the Spy to take down the RED Engineer and his sentry. A few moments later they heard the sound of the sentry shutting down followed by an agonizing cry.

The Spy reappeared in front of his team mates and lit himself a cigarette, "All too easy." he boasted.

"Excellent vork comrade. Now, let us continue." the Medic ordered, and the BLUs hastened to their allies rescue. The Scout rejoined them and they headed down to their basement.

The Scout glanced over his shoulder just before they started their descent and noticed the RED Pyro coming towards them.

"You guys keep on goin', I'll take care a smokes over there." He advised.

He pulled out his metal bat and positioned himself to ambush the Pyro. When his opponent rounded the corner, he struck him right in the back of the head with his bat. "BONK!" the Scout taunted, which was what he usually did when attacking with his bat. Just as he was about to deal the killing blow, he hesitated. Long strands of charcoal black hair protruded from beneath the Pyro's gas mask. The Scout placed his hands around the mask and pulled it off his head. He jumped back in shock at what he discovered.


	3. Chapter 3: An Amazing Discovery

**Chapter 3: An Amazing Discovery**

"KABOOOOM!!!" the BLU Demoman shouted as he detonated a few sticky bombs he had lain beneath the RED Scout. "Outrun that ya wee little bunny!" he taunted.

The RED Heavy spun around and unleashed a wave of bullets at the oncoming BLUs. They took cover behind a wall at their left. "Damn it, without Sniper that Heavy is gonna be a challenge." the Soldier pointed out.

"I am bulletproof!' the enemy Heavy shouted with glee as he continued his onslaught.

"We're done for." the Demoman commented, then took a swig of another bottle he hid in his flak jacket.

"Get zem!" the enemy Medic shouted as he activated his Ubercharge.

"Oh merde…" the Spy said in despair.

"It's been an honor serving with you boys, see you all in hell!" the Soldier said with a slight grin on his face.

Just as the RED Heavy and Medic reached the BLUs hiding spot, they heard repeated clicking noises ring out from the Heavy's Minigun. The BLUs came out from behind their cover and smirked at their foes. The RED Heavy had run out of ammo just as he was about to tear the BLUs apart. Their ubercharge was still up, but it was only a matter of time before it would run out.

The metallic coat of invulnerability left the Heavy, and he frowned in dismay, "Oh this is bad!" he shouted, and the BLUs then proceeded to beat him senseless. They grabbed the RED Medic next and beat him until he went limp.

The Soldier laughed maniacally as he lodged his shovel in to the side of the enemy Medic's head. "Medic, doctor, I need some help doc!" he taunted in a mimic of one of the REDs.

The others just stood there and stared at him in shock. "What?" he asked, unable to see what the problem was. He wiped the blood off of his face and headed back over to his team mates, who were a little reluctant to be standing so close to him.

"Wait!" the Soldier shouted, "We still have a problem. The RED Spy is still wandering somewhere around here." His eyes darted around the room in paranoia.

"You mean this RED Spy?" the BLU Engineer asked as he dropped the corpse of a RED Spy on to the cold laminated floor in front of his allies.

"Heir Engineer! I am glad to see you are safe!" the Medic stated in a relieved manner. "How is Sniper?"

The Engineer pointed back to where they had been holed up, "He's still back there. He got hit a few times on the way down here, but I think he'll be alright." He explained.

The others followed their Engineer to where the Sniper was, and the Medic knelt down beside him and looked him over. "How do you feel comrade?" he asked, and the Sniper smiled softly, "I think I'll be alright mate. Just get me to the infirmary as soon as ya can." he replied. He had sustained a gunshot to his left shoulder, and two more in the thigh of his right leg.

Just as the Medic and Heavy were about to help their team mate to his feet, the intercom in the corner of the intelligence room lit up, "Congratulations men, victory is yours." The voice of an old, cigarette worn woman's voice rasped. "You have made me proud today, but I cannot overlook the fact that you did not CAPTURE THE RED INTELLIGENCE!!!" she screamed with displeasure. "REDs can be replaced, but the intelligence that they carry cannot. It is invaluable and I must get my hands on it! If you fail again you might find your next paycheck less than satisfactory." She scorned.

"As if it ain't already." The injured Sniper grumbled.

"Bring me that intelligence men, and do not fail me again!" and with that, the intercom clicked off, and all was silent.

"What's her deal anyway? We woulda grabbed the intel if the REDs hadn't hid it someplace else. Also, we're out here puttin' our lives on the line and she treats us like we're nothing, like we're expendable!" the Engineer scowled,

"Zat is because we _are_ expendable you dolt. It just so happens zat we have outlasted ze REDs for a much, much longer period of time." the Spy retorted.

The Heavy and Medic helped the Sniper to his feet, and they and the rest of their allies headed upstairs.

The Scout was waiting for them at the top of the stairs; he had a serious look on his face.

"Somesing wrong mein friend?" the Medic asked.

The Scout gestured for them to follow, "There's somethin' you all need to see…" was all he said before walking away.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they entered in to the common room. Sitting unconscious and bound to a metal chair at the center of the room was the RED Pyro, only it turns out that the RED Pyro was, in fact, a woman.

"What is woman doing here, and why is she dressed as Pyro?" the Heavy questioned while scratching his head.

"Well don't that beat all. I always assumed they sent only men to fight in this little war o' theirs." said the Engineer.

"Clearly they ain't choosey when it comes to pickin' out the best one fit fer the job." added the Demoman.

The BLU Pyro just stood by silently as was the usual. However, instead of having his attention focused on his confused team mates, his gaze was fixated upon the unconscious woman.

"Yo Pyro, you alright?" the Scout asked in concern.

The Pyro suddenly snapped back in to reality and shook his head. He mumbled something inaudible to his team and then left for his private quarters.


	4. Chapter 4: The RED Pyro

**Chapter 4: Figuring out the RED Pyro**

The Medic interrupted everyone's gawking, "Scout, since you are ze one who discovered her, I'm leaving you in charge of vatching over here until I return. I must tend to Sniper's wounds. Ze rest of you go and get cleaned up. Call me if she regains consciousness." the Medic ordered, and everyone complied without hesitation.

The Scout removed his pistol and Scattergun from his belt, and then lay them and his trusty bat on a table nearby. He pulled a chair up next to the woman and looked over her face. She was very attractive for someone in her line of work. She had long, charcoal black hair which was a bit matted and partially covered her face. She also had a small, pert nose and somewhat full lips. Black smudges covered her cheeks and forehead, it was most likely sludge or oil.

He felt a strange feeling present itself in the pit of his stomach as he took in her beauty, but didn't have time to dwell on it as his train of thought was interrupted by the Heavy.

The Scout received a hard pat on the back, which caused him to grunt softly, "Has she said anything yet?" the balding man questioned.

"She's freakin' unconscious you dope, a course she ain't said nothin' yet." the Scout responded a bit irritably.

The Heavy gave him a frown, "You know what I vas meaning."

"Yeah, yeah…" the Scout retorted.

It wasn't too long before most of the others returned to the common room; most of whom were out of uniform and dressed in casual wear. The Spy was still wearing his suit, however, he almost never changed out of it. Each of them pulled a chair around the still unconscious RED Pyro.

"Not a bad lookin' lass." the Demoman commented as he sat down in his chair with his beloved scrumpy in hand.

"Yes, but she's a RED. She'd probably kill you as soon as look at you. I heard they hire only the craziest of men to fill the Pyro's position." the Soldier added as he grabbed some canned food from a cabinet.

The Scout let loose a small chuckle, "Funny, I thought that was the requirement for your position Soldier!" everyone else in the room laughed at his remark, but the Soldier just gave him a glowering look.

"Maybe she was employed by the REDs to seduce us, an' when we let our guards down they charge in here and lay us out." was the Engineer's theory.

"All joking aside, eet eez clear zat when RED sends more replacements zat zey will realize zey are missing a Pyro. Zey only send replacements when zey die, and zey know when zat happens. We must be prepared for an assault when zey arrive." the Spy pointed out.

"Yeah, but it usually takes around a day or so for the replacements to be shipped here. That and the fact that they ain't exactly 'war' material shouldn't worry us too much." the Scout added.

The Medic stepped in to the room and hung his coat on a hook sticking out of the wall. He took a beer from the fridge and sat among his team members. He quickly popped the cap off and took a swig.

"How's Sniper doc?" a concerned Engineer asked.

"He eez fine. He sustained three bullet wounds, but I vas able to remove zem and stop ze bleeding. He should be back in action in no time, he eez currently resting in ze infirmary." The Medic explained to everyone present.

He took another swig of his beer and then noticed that the Pyro was not present. "Vere eez Pyro? Haz no vun checked on him since he acted so strangely earlier?" the others shook their head signifying that they hadn't.

"I'll give him a look up doc." the Engineer volunteered, "sides, it's on the way to my workshop, an' I need to pick up a few things." he then stood up and left to check on the Pyro.


	5. Chapter 5: Startling Revelation

**Chapter 5: A Startling Revelation**

Inside his room the Pyro was slouched in a chair next to his dresser. In his right hand he held an old, cracked picture frame. A young man with a smile on his face stood next to a beautiful young woman who was smiling sweetly. She had short blonde hair wrapped up in a bun and had the most luminescent blue eyes. The two had similar facial features and had the same color hair.

The Pyro ran his gloved finger across the young woman's face and sighed. He then stared long and hard at the young man, and then pulled the glove from his left hand. He touched his unmasked face and felt the scars there. It had been some tragic accident long ago that gave him these scars.

He shut his eyes and the image of a young woman reaching out to him from behind a wall of flames filled his mind. She cried aloud for him, but he could not reach her. He looked up and saw a burning beam of wood descending upon him.

He immediately lost focus when he heard someone knocking at his door. He quickly stuffed the picture beneath his mattress and grabbed his gas mask off his desk. He slipped it over his head and walked over to the door. He was greeted by the sight of the Engineer standing there with a smile on his face.

"Howdy Pyro ol' pal, watcha been up to?" the Engineer greeted in a polite manner.

"Mmm, mrf mph mmf mrfnfm." the Pyro responded in a muffled voice.

"Righty, well, the fellas an' I were wonderin' if y'all wanted to join us in the common room for some eats?" he asked.

The Pyro nodded and gave two thumbs up. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"I just need to stop by the workshop an' pick up a few things first, I hope ya don't mind." said the Engineer, and the Pyro made no signs of protest.

The two arrived just outside the steel shutter door of the Engineer's workshop, and the hard hatted Texan entered the security code. The door slid open, and the Pyro caught sight of many different looking gizmos and contraptions lying within.

"Come on in Pyro, I don't think I've ever shown you around in here." the Engineer said as they walked inside.

He placed his hands on his hips and turned towards the Pyro, "Well, waddaya think?"

The Pyro pointed to a few of the contraptions and gave a few approving "hrmfs".

The Engineer laughed and patted the Pyro on the back, "Well thank you kindly." he said and continued laughing.

He grabbed a few tools out of one of his toolboxes and grabbed a can of oil from one of the cabinets. "Ol' Suzy's pretty run down from fendin' off them REDs from before. I need to fix'er up before she falls apart. Probably get to it after dinner." he said as he scurried to and fro.

Once he had gathered everything he needed, both he and Pyro headed for the common room. The Pyro stopped dead in his tracks when he looked upon the female Pyro once again. He couldn't really see her face, as it had been partially covered by her matted hair.

Everyone else was seated at the table, already busy eating and socializing. The Heavy was stuffing his face with chicken drum sticks and washing it down with beer. The Demoman had already passed out face down on the table. In his hand he still grasped on to the neck of his bottle of scrumpy. Soldier was looking through a couple old battle plans and mumbling to himself. Scout was downing a can of his favorite drink: BONK! Atomic Energy Drink. Medic and Spy sat quietly at opposite ends of the table and ate with grace and poise.

The Engineer turned around and noticed that the Pyro was acting as strange as he had been before. He snapped his fingers in front of his masked friend's face until he came back to reality.

"You act mighty strange whenever you're around that RED Pyro over there, somethin' about her bother you?" he pried.

The Pyro seemed to ignore the question and slowly walked over to the woman. He stopped just inches in front of her and continued to look her over. Everyone but the Heavy had noticed the Pyro's silent advance. The Pyro hesitantly reached his hand out and pushed the woman's hair to the side.

The other's couldn't see it, but his eyes had become wide, and his jaw was drooping. The Scout punched the Heavy in the arm so he could see what was going on.

The Pyro placed his hand on her oil smeared cheek and just stood there, stiff as a board. He then backed away from her, and his team mates could hear the muffled sobs coming from within his mask. He dropped to his knees and began to weep uncontrollably. Everyone was at the edge of there seats and they waited to see what would happen next.

The Pyro then grabbed on to his gas mask and quickly pulled it off. He tossed it to the side and then stood up, still facing away from his team mates. When he turned to face them, unified gasps broke the silence. The entire right side of his face was horribly scarred, and he had barely any hair growing on that side of his scalp. His right eye had become almost permanently shut from all of the scarring.

Tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn't seem to care that his team mates could see them.

"Vhy now do you choose to show us your face?" questioned the Medic.

The Pyro looked at the woman seated in the chair, "Because of her." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Because she's my sister." he finished.

Unified gasps rang out once again amongst the BLUs. "She's your sister? Are you sure about that?" asked the Scout.

"I know my own sister Scout, there's no mistaking it." he then laid his hand on her cheek once again, "I thought you had died all those long years ago…" he whispered to himself. He grabbed a chair from one of the tables and sat directly across from her. "I want the first thing she sees to be my face, that way she'll know she's not in any sort of danger." he said.

It was some time before the woman finally came to. She stirred in her chair a little bit, and when she opened her eyes, everything was just a light blue blur. When her eyes focused themselves, she was shocked to see who sat before her. Though part of his face was disfigured, she recognized him.

"Brother? What, no…you died, I watched you die! Damn you BLUs, why would you play such a cruel joke on me!" she spat at the onlookers.

The Pyro grabbed her head and turned it to face him. "Sis, it really is me. Here, feel my face, feel the touch of my hands. This isn't a trick, I'm really here!" he tried to calm her down.

Tears ran down her cheeks when she realized that it really was her brother sitting across from her. She lowered her head and began to cry aloud. The Pyro lifted her head and used a washcloth to wipe the tears and oil from her cheeks.

"Wha-when-how did you come to be in a place like this?" he asked her.

She sniffled as he wiped her tears, "I thought you had died in that horrible fire. I remembered how much you loved and feared its power, so I started to follow in your footsteps, started to train myself to use the same types of pyrotechnics you had learned to use. Eventually my knowledge and prowess grew so great that I caught the eye of a secretive agency known as Reliable Excavation and Demolition." she started to explain.

"RED." the Soldier said coldly.

She nodded and continued her story, "They were looking for Pyrotechnics experts to use against their fight with their rival agency, Builders League United. I spent my first few years in an old mining town called Dustbowl. There I had my first hands on experience in fighting against the BLUs. I didn't like it at first, all the killing that we had to do. When I killed my first BLU I couldn't sleep that night. I lied in my bed and cried the whole night. Eventually, though, I got used to it. Killing BLUs just became as normal as eating or sleeping. We eventually pushed the BLUs out of Dustbowl and claimed the town and all of its riches for ourselves. One of the field commanders requested a meeting with me. She told me of another area that required the eradication of the BLUs and said I would be sent there as a replacement for their previous Pyro. So I packed my things, gathered my gear, and was transported here by shuttle."


	6. Chapter 6: Tensions Rise

**Chapter 6: Tensions Rise**

The others sat silently as she finished explaining what had happened between the accident and now. "I remember when we killed that other Pyro a few months back. So, you've been here for some time then?" the Soldier cut in once again.

The female Pyro nodded quietly in response. Her brother got out of his chair and walked behind her, "It doesn't matter to me how many BLUs you've killed or how many bases you've captured for the REDs. You're my sister, and up until now I thought you were lost to me." he said. He then began unbinding the rope around her wrists and waist.

"Vat are you doink you imbecile?" the Spy interjected.

"I told you, I don't care about her past. She's my sister, I can't leave her tied up like this." the Pyro shouted at his comrade.

"Sink about vat you are doink my friend. If you loose her she could turn on us! She may be your sister, but she's still a RED, and you can't trust a RED." the Spy argued.

"I would never harm my brother!" the female Pyro yelled in her defense.

The Spy sneered maliciously, "Ah, but vat about ze rest of us? Did we not just slaughter your colleagues? And did you not just say you had 'gotten used to killing BLUs'?" he then turned to face the others and pulled his cigarette case from his suit pocket.

"Gentlemen, we cannot allow ze Pyro to free his sister; for our own safety of course." he advised.

"This is insane! I promise you that she won't try and kill any of us, though I wouldn't mind it so much if she went after you!" the Pyro yelled, and then went back to untying his sister.

"I'm afraid your word won't be enough my friend." said the Spy. When the Pyro looked up from what he was doing he was looking down the barrel of the Spy's Revolver.

The Spy heard the sound of a gun being cocked in his ear and looked over to see the Engineer holding a shotgun to the side of his face.

"Idiot, you would risk our lives over zis!? Clearly your emotions have got ze best of you." the Spy said through his teeth.

"At least I got emotions you heartless bastard!" the Engineer growled.

The Spy looked around the room and noticed all of the others folding their arms and scowling at him. He couldn't believe that everyone would side with the Pyro and his sister. He knew when he was outmatched, so he placed his Revolver back in to his suit.

He straightened his tie and collected himself, "Very well, it seems I am alone in zis matter. But don't any of you _dare_ come crying to me when she tries to burn zis place down!" he then gave the siblings a disgusted look and then left for his quarters.

The Engineer uncocked his shotgun and let it fall to his side.

"Vell, I sink zat is enough drama for vun night. Now, everyvun off to bed. Pyro, I'm leaving ze woman in your charge and you shall be held responsible if she does try anysink. Good night to you all." the Medic then bowed to them and left.

The Pyro waited for everyone else to leave before fully untying his sister. When her bonds were loosed she turned around and threw her arms around her brother, "I'm so overjoyed that you're still alive…" she whispered in to his ear.

He smiled and hugged her back, "Well, like it or not sis, you're with the BLUs now."

He then took her by the hand and led her to his quarters. "You can sleep on the bed, I don't mind sleeping in the chair." he said. He then grabbed a blanket for himself and reclined back in the chair.

His sister was hesitant at first, but she soon laid herself on the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Would you mind telling me how you got your scars?" she pried.

Her brother let loose a sigh, "A wooden beam that had caught fire fell from the ceiling and hit me on the head and I fell face first in to a pile of red hot embers. When the paramedics found me my face was so badly burned they said that there was nothing they could do to fix it. Maybe I didn't want them to fix it, maybe I wanted everyone to see the destructive power that fire has. I tried to go back to living a normal life after that, but without you I slowly started to slip away from sanity. It wasn't until later that I got mixed up with Builders League United. I figured I had nothing to live for, so I signed up and have been stationed here for the past two years."

It wasn't until his story was over that his sister realized that she was crying. She wiped the tears away and a sense of relief came over her. She had been reunited with her older brother, and that's all that really mattered now. She curled herself in to a ball and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Beware the Spy

**Chapter 7: Beware the Spy**

The next morning when the Pyro entered in to the common room, he saw the Sniper was already up and reading his newspaper at the end of the table. He took a sip of his coffee and saw the Pyro out of the corner of his eye.

"Mornin' Pyro." he greeted without fully looking up from what he was reading.

"Good morning Sniper." the Pyro greeted back.

The Sniper's posture stiffened, and he slowly lowered the newspaper blocking his view. He was a bit taken aback by the unmasked Pyro standing before him. Just to be sure he wasn't seeing things, he took off his glasses, breathed on to them, rubbed them with his undershirt, then placed them back over his eyes.

"Did I miss somethin' mate?" he asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

The Pyro smiled warmly, "Allow me to fill you in on the details of what you missed while you were in the infirmary…" he then proceeded to explain to the aussie all that had transpired the previous night.

The Sniper placed a hand on his forehead, "Bloody hell. So the RED Pyro was a sheila, and your sister no less…" he was still a bit overwhelmed by what he had been told.

He then leaned inwards, "Between you and me, I'd keep a close watch on Spy mate, from what you've said it sounds like he might try something on your sister if he gets the chance." he whispered to the Pyro.

Just then the Spy apparated out of thin air behind the Sniper.

"Peek-a-boo!" he shouted as he grabbed his comrade by the shoulders.

The Sniper nearly jumped out of his chair and gave a loud yelp. The Spy burst in to laughter at his startled reaction. The Sniper leaped out of his chair and made a go for the Spy, who simply stepped out of the way. He swung at the Spy once again, but this time the Spy grabbed on to his forearm and twisted it behind his back.

"What's ze matter? Don't tell me your injuries have slowed your reaction time!" the Frenchman taunted.

"Guys, guys knock it off! You're team mates for Christ's sake!" the Pyro shouted.

The Spy let go of the Sniper, who simply scowled at him. He swiped his coffee and newspaper off the table and stomped off while cursing under his breath.

The Pyro gave the Spy a stern look, "What is your deal anyway? You're always causing trouble among your own team mates. Why?"

The Spy placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, "I do eet to keep zem on alert. You never know when a RED might sneak up on zem and-" he then mimicked someone getting their throat slit.

The Pyro knew he was jabbing at his sister. "My sister wouldn't do that, not while I'm here."

The Spy frowned, "Oh please, do you really think she won't try something? She eez a RED, and REDs kill BLUs. No amount of coddling or 'brozerly love' will get rid of zat basic instinct wizin her." His frown then changed to an eerie sneer, "I sense anysing eez wrong, and my knife might accidently slip in to your sisters back." He then stabbed the air and began to cackle loudly.

The Pyro clenched his fists and advanced on the Spy, "Why you…" but just as he swung for him, he vanished. He could still hear the Spy's soft cackling as he continued to swing at the air.

He then slammed his fist on the table and swore under his breath. He grabbed a couple of wrapped cinnamon buns from the fridge and headed back for his quarters. He found his sister still sound asleep upon entering the room, so he quietly shut the door behind him.

He nudged her gently, and she stirred from her slumber. She stretched out her arms and sat up in her bed. She gently rubbed one eye with her hand and yawned loudly.

"Good morning sleepy head, I brought you a little something to eat." He handed her one of the cinnamon buns and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Well enough." She replied as she tore open the wrapping. She hadn't eaten in some time, so this was a welcome meal.

Her brother leaned in and signaled for her to come closer. "Listen, you need to be on the lookout for our Spy. He still doesn't trust you, and I'm afraid if he gets the chance to kill you, he will." he whispered in a worried voice.

She stuffed another piece of food in to her mouth, "What should I do then?" she asked.

"Just try and be around someone at all times okay?" he advised. She nodded in compliance and finished with her cinnamon bun.

"By the way," he started, "What's with the black hair?"

"Oh, it's nothing. There's no real reasoning behind it, just felt like a change of color is all." she answered, and that was good enough for him.

d enough for him.


End file.
